pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poochyena
Poochyena (Japanese: ポチエナ Pochiena) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Poochyena is a small quadrupedal wolf or hyena-like Pokémon. Its scruffy, unkempt fur is mostly gray in color. It has black fur on its face, underbelly, and paws, as well as inside its pointed ears. It has a long snout, a red nose, and red eyes with yellow scleras. It has sharp fangs which it bears when angered. Special Abilities Poochyena has a very acute sense of smell that allows it to track down prey. It is extremely tenacious and relentless when it comes to hunting. Behavior Poochyena is an aggressive Pokémon that will bite at anything that moves. It is tenacious and will relentlessly chase its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. But if its prey strikes back, Poochyena will display cowardice by running away. It is known to eat anything, being an omnivore. It intimidates its enemies by bristling its fur. Evolution Poochyena evolves into Mightyena at level 18. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back. |sapphire=Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out. |emerald=It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back. |firered=It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track. |leafgreen=It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track. |diamond=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |pearl=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |platinum=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |heartgold=It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back. |soulsilver=It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back. |black=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |white=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |black 2=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |white 2=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |x=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. |y=It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track. |or=At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at everything that moves. This pokemon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back. |as=Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out.}} Locations |rubysapphire= Routes 101, 102, 103 |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Routes 101, 102, 103, 104, 110, 116, 117, 121, 123, Petalburg Woods |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Breed Mightyena (Diamond only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Route 214 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 1 |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Route 9 |bwrarity=Swarm}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Plains |Trozei=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 33, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (1F-3F) Howling Forest (1F-8F) |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B15F) World Abyss (B1F-B15F) Marowak Dojo Final Maze (B1F-B48F)}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 261 front.png |rbysapsprs=Poochyena_Shiny_GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 261 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Poochyena_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr=RS 261 front.png |frlgsprs=Poochyena_Shiny_GenIII.png |IIIback=Poochyena_Back_GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Poochyena_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 261 front.png |dpsprs=Poochyena_Shiny_GenIV.png |ptspr=DP 261 front.png |ptsprs=Poochyena_Shiny_GenIV.png |hgssspr=DP 261 front.png |hgsssprs=Poochyena_Shiny_GenIV.png |IVback=Poochyena_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks=Poochyena_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr=Poochyena BW.gif |bwsprs=Poochyena_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Poochyena_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Poochyena_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Poochyena XY.gif |xysprs=Poochyena_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Poochyena_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Poochyena_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Trivia Origin Poochyena is based on a wolf or a hyena; it possesses dog-like traits as well. Etymology The name Poochyena is most likely a combination of the words "Pooch" and "Hyena". Gallery Poochyena 261 PKMNPinballRS Sprite.gif Poochyena Portrait.png Poochyena 261 DreamWorldArt.png Poochyena 261 AnimeArt1.png Poochyena 261 AdvancedGeneration AnimeArt.png Mightyena Poochyena.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon